


Firelight

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2013 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Dancing, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor watches Donna and muses to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [time_converges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/gifts).



> The sixth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Because I am lazy, I’m titling the drabbles with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from time_converges, who requested either Sherlock or Doctor Who. And it’s an actual 100-word drabble! I feel like I’m shortchanging you, t_c – I’m sorry!

Donna Noble is on fire. No, he realizes – it’s only the light shining on her hair, turning the auburn strands into golden flames. The flames flicker; with every turn, Donna’s hair shifts, and the firelight dances on her head. 

She could be burning up, thinks the Doctor, watching her. And yet she laughs as she spins, her hands holding the handkerchiefs that tie her to the people they’ve just saved. The celebrations surrounding them spread far into the dark night. 

The firelight dances on Donna’s hair, and Donna dances near the fire, spinning as if her skirts will never burn.


End file.
